


Time is on our side

by Anonymous



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alex touched something in Michael's bunker and everything is suddenly different.





	1. Chapter 1

Alex was in Michael's bunker with Liz and Michael. They'd all been working hard on finding a way to bring Max back and after months of nonstop work they might finally be close to a real solution. Alex was looking over a few things when he heard a ringing, high pitched and almost painful. He looked to Michael and Liz but neither of them reacted to it.

"Did either of you hear that?" Liz glanced up from her notes and Michael furrowed his brow in confusion. "Hear what?"

Alex just shook his head and shrugged. Maybe he imagined it. Thirty more minutes passed when it happened again even louder this time. Alex looked around and noticed a cardboard box in a corner that started to shake lightly. Alex glanced to Liz and Michael who both seemed oblivious to the ringing, shaking box. Alex went over to the box and opened it he saw a small circular object, it would look like a regular watch if it hasn't been glowing. Alex picked the watch up and held it up and Michael walked over.

"Um, Alex? Maybe you should put that down, I'm still not sure what half of this stuff does yet."

Alex wanted to listen to him, he probably should, but there was something about it that made him feel like he needed to wear it. Michael reached out to try to take the watch but Alex was already placing it over his wrist.

Suddenly everything went white, he couldn't see and he felt like he was falling. His skin felt so hot he thought he could've been set on fire. It could've lasted minutes or hours Alex wasn't sure he lost all sense of everything but the feeling of heat until it was over. He opened his eyes to see he was laying on the ground outside his car. It took him a minute to adjust to the light outside but once he did he saw he was somehow just outside of Roswell. He noticed the watch was still on his wrist but no longer glowing. Maybe it transported him outside of town somehow.

He got in his car and started driving back to the junkyard, maybe he could make it there before Liz and Michael started panicking too much. 

Once Alex pulled up though something wasn't right. The sign says Evans auto repair... definitely not right. He parked his car and got out looking around. It looked the same though there was no airstream and it seemed like things were more organized. He saw Michael walking towards him and felt relief wash over him. But then he got a better look and the relief slowly faded away. 

This was Michael but he was different. He didn't have that tired, wary look in his eyes, his eyes were bright and open and friendly. He looked much healthier suddenly, Alex had been worried lately at how much weight Michael had lost but it wasn't his place to worry about Michael. Not really. But now he looked happy and healthy, if he wasn't so obviously Michael Alex would've assumed he was someone else. 

"Hey, how can I help you?" 

Alex blinked at that. Michael didn't reconize him. He couldn't just stare at him all day he had to say something. 

"Evans auto repair?" 

Great, good job Alex. That's definitely not the dumbest thing that could've been said when you clearly saw the sign. 

Michael just grinned and nodded. "Yep, that's me. Michael Evans." 

Michael Evans? What the hell is going on here? Alex tried to take a deep steady breath. He had to think of something before he said something stupid. 

"I..I think I need to sit down."

Michael frowned in concern. "Are you alright? Do you need help?" 

"Do you have a chair? It's easier for me than sitting on the ground." Alex knocked on his right leg in explanation and Michael's frown deepened. 

"Oh, shit, sorry. Yeah give me just a second." 

Michael came back in just a second like he said carrying a chair. Alex sat and placed his head in his hands. Michael placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke in a gentle tone. 

"Hey, what's your name?" 

Alex wanted to cry hearing Michael ask him that. He should know his name. Nothing was right here. He never should of put on the stupid watch. 

"Alex."

"Okay, Alex. It's nice to meet you. Is everything okay? Do you need me to call someone?" 

Alex shook his head still not looking up. "There's no one to call."

Michael didn't say anything for a few minutes and Alex looked up at him to see he was typing something on his phone then he looked back at Alex. 

" I sent a text to a friend of mine, he's going to come check you out. Make sure you're okay. I have to get back to work but.."

Alex waved him off. "Go, I'm fine I'll wait for your friend." Michael didn't look completely convinced but he nodded and went back to work. The second Michael was out of sight Alex hurried to his car and drove off. He felt a little guilty after thinking how concerned Michael had looked and sounded but he had to figure out a way to reverse whatever happened. 

Alex drove around a while not sure where he was wanting to go but he saw the Crashdown and was parking before he really thought about it. Maybe being in a calm familar environment will help him think better.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex sat at a booth at the Crashdown with a heavy sigh. He looked at his wrist with a frown. The watch was so normal looking and it hasn't started ringing or glowing again since he put on.

"Nice watch."

"Alex had been lost in thought and didn't look up when he responded. "Thanks, Liz."

The soft gasp he got in response made him look up to see a wide eyed Rosa.

"You know Liz?"

Alex hesitated before answering. He didn't know how much might be different from whatever the watch did but he wasn't wanting to expose himself as being out of place so he stood to leave.

"Wait! You said my sister's name. How do you know her?"

Rosa reached out and grabbed Alex's wrist. As soon as her hand came in contact with the watch there was a soft buzzing noise and Rosa pulled her hand back like she'd been shocked. Alex looked back long enough to make sure she was okay before hurrying to his car again.

He wasn't sure where to go next really he felt like he was running out of options. He glared at the watch and decided it had to go. He didn't know what taking it off would do, maybe nothing, but he had to try. As soon as he began to pull on it though he heard a voice in the back of his head that sounded a lot like his own.

'Stop. Trust me you don't want to do that if you want to make it back home safely.'

Alex let go of the watch immediately and closed his eyes trying answer back to whoever had said that. 'Who are you? How are you in my head.?'

'I'm you, or a version of you at least. I have a watch of my own it's how we're talking right now, and how we seemed to have swapped places.'

'Wait, so that means you're with..?'

Alex didn't finish the question. He didn't dare to hope. 'I'm with Liz and Michael, yes. We're working on a way to get us both back where we belong.'

'How can I help?'

There was a pause and Alex wondered if he was going to even going to get an answer.

'Just don't mess with the watch any for now. I'll let you know what we find out.'

Leave the watch alone, Alex could do that. Now he just needed to figure out where he was going. A large part of him wanted to go back and talk to Michael but he didn't think he could handle being treated like a stranger again yet. The Crashdown hadn't given the comfort he hoped and Liz hadn't even been there. Maybe going to the bar and seeing Maria would help, it wouldn't be the Maria that knew him but it could be nice seeing her anyway.

****************

Alex walked into the Wild Pony and sat at the bar. Maria wasn't there, just some guy Alex had never seen before that handed him a beer when he ordered it. Alex sighed, he wanted to ask where Maria was but for all he knew she could've never been here at all with how weird things were. Someone sat next to him and he looked over to see Kyle.

"Are you Alex?"

Alex nodded. "I'm Kyle. Michael texted me earlier to check on you but then he said you took off."

"Yeah, sorry about that." 

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Alright, well I'm a doctor so if you ever need any help..."

Well it was good to know not everything had changed completely at least. Kyle hadn't stopped looking at Alex then cleared his throat before speaking.

"Well just glancing you seem to be fine, Michael said you seemed a little freaked out by something."

"I was just a little tired. I'm fine."

Kyle nodded slowly. "I don't want to tell you what to do or anything but maybe tomorrow you could let Michael know you're okay. He was pretty worried."

Alex nodded. He'd already planned to do that anyways. 

'What's your relationship with Michael?'

Alex almost jumped from the voice in his head again. That was going to take some getting used to. 'We're friends'

There was a sharp laugh in the back of his head. 'Friends don't look at each other the way he keeps looking at me. But hey, whatever you want to tell yourself.'

'Fuck off.'

'I asked for a reason Alex. I have a boyfriend, or I guess you do now.'

Shit. Now Alex was going to have to pretend to be the boyfriend of a guy he didn't even know? Things didn't seem to be looking up for him. 

'Relax, you'll hardly see him. If we're lucky you won't see him at all before we get this figured out.' 

"Alex?" 

Alex shook his head a couple times and looked to Kyle who was looking at him like he was waiting for something. "I'm sorry what?" 

"I asked if you had somewhere to stay. You're new around here so wasn't sure if you already had a place or if you're just passing through."

'You have a place. Nice little house about an hour from town. I'll give you the address when you leave here.'

Finally the other Alex had something useful for him. 

"I've got a place." Kyle nodded and looked him over one more time before standing. 

"Well, make sure you get enough rest tonight then. And next time someone tries to help you maybe don't run off."

Alex just nodded. He wasn't going to say he wouldn't when he might have to. Alex finished his beer and got the address from the other Alex. 

So don't touch the watch, don't let anyone know you're not the Alex that's supposed to be here, and if you see the boyfriend be convincing. Alex could totally do this. Except.. 

'Are you missing a leg?' 

'.... No, why?'

'Because that might be really hard to explain to your boyfriend if he somehow notices.' 

'Shit. Okay, well like I said you might not even see him. Try not to stress about it.' 

Right. Alex could do this.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex pulled up at Michael's work and let out a deep breath before getting out of his car. He hadn't slept great last night, he knew it was from just wanting to get back where he belonged though he also blamed the abomination the other Alex called a bed.

'Hey, that bed is soft as a cloud.'

'Please get out of my head and figure out how to switch us back already.'

'So stop thinking so loudly. And you're the one about to waste time flirting with someone that doesn't even know you.'

'Dick.'

There was light laughter before he got a response 'You do realize that you're just calling yourself a dick now, right?'

'Debatable. Now as I've said before, fuck off. Get this fixed.'

'You could try helping more. I know I told you to just leave the watch alone but.. the more help we have, the faster we can figure this out.'

Alex shook himself from the conversation in time to see Michael walking over to him.

"Hey, I'm sorry I took off on you before."

Michael shook his head. "No worries, just glad to see you're doing okay now. Surprised to see you back actually figured you'd have passed through already."

"I moved here, actually. So you might be seeing me pretty often. If you want, I mean."

'Jesus Christ. Are you for real dude?'

'Shut. Up.'

Michael smiled softly at him. "Yeah, I'd like that. Actually, my sister is throwing a party tonight, well I say party it's more just a small get together. You should come, meet the rest of the group."

"Yeah, sure."

Michael smiled brilliantly and Alex couldn't help smiling back. Michael handed his phone to Alex.

"If you want to add your number I'll text you the address to meet at."

Alex put his number in Michael's phone.

"Cool. You're welcome to stick around a bit if you want."

"Yeah, I can stay a bit."

'What the fuck are you doing, Alex? You do realize the Michael you should actually be missing has been sleeping in the lab while he's trying to get you back, right?'

'Why can you hear everything on my side but I hear nothing but your thoughts?'

'I don't know. And seriously, the Michael here is giving me depression. Friends my ass.'

'Wait a minute. You said Guerin has been doing what? And you all just let him?"

'He's a grown man, we aren't his keepers. Good to know the feeling goes both ways for you guys though. I was starting to wonder.'

Michael brought another chair over and placed it next to the one Alex was sitting and sat with him.

"Finished working for the day. Got some time to kill before we should head to Isobel's..or, I guess we could go there together? I could bring you back to your car later."

"Uh, sure. Let's go." 

And there was that smile again, it looked so easy on Michael's face. Alex liked seeing him happy. He just wished he could see it on his Michael too.

'So help us get you home then.'

'I will, I just need to find out how to help first.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut it a bit short here I think but the next chapter will be longer.


End file.
